


A New Fledgling For Radu

by MichaelOwens



Category: Subspecies
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:40:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25831474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichaelOwens/pseuds/MichaelOwens
Summary: This picks up where Subspecies 4 left off and will be a continuously updated story.
Relationships: Radu Vladislas/OMC





	1. Radu's Revival

Michael had been stalking and studying Radu Vladislas for months. He was in Romania studying the folklore. He was also a powerful sorcerer. Well versed in the dark arts. 

Michael had heard all the screaming from inside the tomb of Vladislas. He could see two girls rush out of the tomb, one carrying Radu's head. 

As soon as everyone was gone he ran over to the burning remains of Radu's head. He took a glass tube from his pack and collected as much of the blood and melted flesh as he could and headed into the tomb to find Radu's body. 

Down seven staircases he came to the place where Radu's body lay. Michael then took out the tube and used the blood to draw ancient symbols around the body. He began chanting and Radu's head began to reform. Soon, Radu opened his eyes and began to sit up. 

He immediately noticed Michael kneeling at his side. They locked eyes and both slowly stood up. Neither looking away. Radu grabbed Michael around the throat. 

Why would you resurrect a dangerous monster like me, Radu asked. 

Michael remained calm taking shallow breaths unable to reply for the hand around his throat. 

Then the expression on Radu's face changed. You don't fear me do you, pretty one, Radu asked with a hint of curiosity in his tone. Radu let Michael go, and Michael just stared Radu straight in the eyes. 

No, no I do not fear you. Michael stated calmly. I have been following you for months. And as it turns out, it's lucky for you that I have been. 

Seems so, Radu agreed. He lookd a bit sad for a moment then the sadness melted into rage. She killed me again. My own flesh and blood, Radu growled. I'm done with her, I will see her dead as she as always wished, he screamed. 

I will help you of you wish, Michael offered. Radu turned to look at Michael. Hunger in his eyes, and something...else. How can you help me, mortal? 

I was hoping you would take me as your new fledgling and forget about the girl, Michael said cheerfully. 

Radu growled and closed the space between them quickly. Eye to eye, he growled again. You don't know what you're asking mortal, Radu said, his tone not much more than a low growl. 

I know exactly what I'm asking, Radu. Michael then swept his long hair back and tilted his head, offering up his neck to the vampire before him. 

Radu growled with lust. I will not allow another fledgling to betray me, you will be mine for eternity to do with whatever I wish. 

I can deal with that, Michael said, wrapping his arms around Radu's back. Radu wasted no time, immediately sinking his teeth into Michael's neck. Michael felt searing burning pain as the vampire drank from him. He moaned low in his throat, partially from the pain and he also had to admit to himself that he was mildly aroused by how strong Radu was. 

Michael had collapsed into Radu's arms and Radu had taken Michael to the large concrete slab, draped in fine velvets. To lay him down to be reborn, a vampire. Radu lay beside the young man. Radu stared for a moment at his new fledgling. Thinking silently to himself as he faded off to sleep. *you will be different, you will love me*


	2. An Eternal Love Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Radu's new fledgling turns into an eternal love so strong nothing could ever break their bonds.

Michael awoke with a jolt. As he sat up slowly. Looking around the room, he sees Radu sitting in the distance, watching him. 

Radu stood up and walked over to Michael and took Michael's hands and pulled him up to stand. We must leave now my pet, Radu said. I'm taking you home, to my castle. 

Before Michael could say anything, Radu wrapped his arms around Michael and they were both engulfed in shadow. 

The feeling made Michael's head spin, it was like being on a merry go round that's going too fast then trying to stand up. Yeah, that feeling. 

Michael noted that it felt like a very intense version of astral projection, then closed his eyes and held on tight. Soon enough they were at Castle Vladislas. 

Radu let go of Michael as Michael gazed around the room in wonder. This place is incredible, Michael said in sheer amazement. 

I'm glad you like your new home my love. From this night forth, all that is mine will be yours and all that is yours will be mine, Radu said apprehensively. 

Michael thought silently to himself, my love? Did Radu intend to take him as his consort? Michael stayed silent. 

I must leave you for a while Michael. I will return with food for you. I know how hungry you must be, Radu said brushing the back of his clawed hand down Michael's cheek. 

No! Michael almost shouted though he hadn't meant to. Take me with you, I want to hunt along side you, not be brought food like a weakling, Michael said with pride. 

Radu was shocked and thought to himself how quickly he was falling in love with this young man. But a wide grin came across his face. Come then my love, come show me what you're capable of, Radu said. 

Radu took Michael's hand in his and went to the defensive wall. See that open field down there, Michael? I will fly down and I want you to follow. 

Michael looked down and saw the field and before he could protest Radu was gone and was suddenly down in the field. 

Michael thought to himself. You can do this, it's like astral projection. With that Michael envisioned himself down by Radu. Suddenly there was that swirling feeling again and in the blink of an eye he was down in the field next to his master. 

Radu looked at him adoringly and said, you are an exceptional creature. Let's head to the village, there are often people walking home alone from a night of drinking. 

Radu dissolved into shadow first then Michael followed. When they got to the small village Michael immediately set eyes on a young woman walking and whistling. He followed her silently until he was close enough to pounce. It happened so fast that Radu didn't realize what was happening until he saw Michael atop the girl fully draining her of every last drop of her blood. 

Radu stood there, mouth slightly agape in shock as Michael stood up, hardly a drop of blood spilled. I want some more, Michael growled. 

So, together they went through the village drinking their fill. When they returned to the castle the first light of dawn was barely visible. 

The both stood behind the defensive wall watching the sky together. Michael turned to look at Radu. Radu did the same, looking into Michael's eyes. 

Radu spoke softly. Michael, will you bind yourself to me from now till eternity, giving me your absolute devotion? 

As long as you give me the same devotion in return, then yes, Michael said. 

My beloved Michael, I offer you my most sacred gift. As Radu brushed his hair back from his neck, Michael looked adoringly into his master's eyes and bared his fangs. He sank his teeth into Radu's neck and drank deep. Licking the running drops of blood and sucking harder on the soft flesh than was necessary. Radu going between moaning and growling. 

When Michael had drank his fill he pulled back and looked at Radu for a split second before crushing his lips in a searing kiss allowing Radu to taste the remnants of his own blood. 

When they pulled apart, Radu looked dazed. 

Shouldn't we head inside now master, Michael asked.

Ye- yes, Radu stuttered but lead Michael inside and down to their resting place. 

They both lay down in each other's arms and fell quickly into their death like sleep.


End file.
